A Padawan's Premonitions
by Chera Kenobi
Summary: Chera adapts to being a Jedi! Written by request from Katie! Enjoy! Set after AotC and goes till the beginning of ANH. Main character ObiWan D and of course Chera


Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters, places, or any Star Wars related object in this little narrative. I own Chera Cobix, however. She is my original fanfic character.

Well i hope you all like it! its my first fanfic ever so plz be gentle in reviews! Chapter 2 shall be comming shortly.

* * *

Cold and Alone – Chapter 1

Cold and Alone. That was all Chera felt when she had her dreams. Only they weren't dreams, they were visions. A thought passed through Chera's mind. They could be visions to tempt her for to the darkside, for a Jedi she was, or at least a padawan learner. The padawan stage is a very difficult time for an aspiring jedi. Often they can be tempted by the darkside. Chera, however, was unsure. The visions did not seem distrustful, rather a warning. A warning for dark times coming. Whispers were everyone in the jedi temple about the mysterious sith and that their passionate ways were once again returning to the galaxy.

Chera laid in bed not sure if the shaking was from the ship's movement or her trembling from her vision. This was not the first time the vision had come to her. She often talked about it with her master Eeth Koth. He often advised her to clear her mind and think back over the vision. A strand of red curly hair fell across her face. She turned over on her back and tried to get into a more meditative relaxed position so she could think clearly. As Chera tried to think back on the vision all she could remember was the pain. A faint object was starting to show through, though she couldn't recognize it, for all the smoke in the air. It was a city. Chera's thoughts raced back to Coruscant. The Jedi Temple. The Senate building. The Courts. Her Home. All the places came to memory and she tried to put the pieces of the puzzle to figure out the clues to what building could be burning, but her force power was limiting her. Though she was getting older and her powers were going rapidly; the vision would just not come to her. She decided to forget about it but now she couldn't get the vision out of her head. It was of so much pain. Though she couldn't see anyone or what was causing the pain in the city; Chera could feel the darkside aura in the vision. Everything was very bleak and becoming dark, due not only to the sun's setting, but also to the loss of some great thing. If only she could figure what that thing was. Exhausted by the vision, Chera dismissed all thought of the vision out of her mind and cleared her mind of questions and the doubts.

A knock came on Chera's door and after she gave her consent to enter and the tall figure of her Master, Eeth Koth, came in and told her they were entering Coruscant's atmosphere and she they will immediately go to the council chambers. Chera hooked her green lightsaber to her belt and put on her jedi robe. Chera Cobix was a shy human girl around the age of 23. She was most often clad in the jedi padawan garb. The padawan outfit was often different from that of a Knight's uniform and then that was different from a Masters. However, wherever Chera went people would her address her as Master Chera or even Mistress Chera. The titles always made her feel uncomfortable so when she went out often she would hide her lightsaber, placing it in the back of her belt and she would wrap her cloak around her. Now Chera did this once again. She always did that when the Masters called her back to the Jedi temple. Chera always felt very uneasy when she was meeting with the council. Luckily, Chera was often kept in the outer rim sieges, so she didn't have to meet with them often. When Chera felt with the council members for another assignment, she felt like she was always overestimated. Almost like an imposter mixed in with great leaders. She was scared like they were going to discover her identity and expel her from the order. Chera often felt nervousness in the pit of her stomach like she was going to fail them and not live up to the expectations of being a Jedi.

Collecting her few possessions, Chera entered the cockpit to meet up with her Master. As he was going through the process of the landing cycle, Eeth Koth heard his young apprentice enter the cockpit and sensed a hint of restlessness in her mind and the disturbance.

"_Did you that vision again?" _Eeth Koth asked this in his own language, which he had taught Chera. Chera just simply nodded and kept quiet, not really wanting to talk about it. "_Well, Ready for the meeting_?"

"Not really," she replied.

Eeth Koth laughed, "_All right then lets go_."

The two jedi walked down the ramp and into the hanger. The hanger was a big room full of activity of ships flying in and out. Chera felt her nervous intensify. As Eeth Koth and Chera Cobix began their long walk to the main council chambers Chera began to go into a daze. She knew her way around the place and so her mind just took over and she was just able to walk forward and Chera knew she would get there. Finally they arrived and entered the council room. Master Windu greeted them and said they were about to begin only they were waiting for more people to join them.


End file.
